


The Jokers' Love

by TheLovedGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovedGranger/pseuds/TheLovedGranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gets a job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as a last resort because of Fred. Why did Fred hire her when no one else would? Are there feelings there or just pity? M rating definitely for the future. Sorry for leaving that out. This is now a Fred/Hermione/George with NO TWINCEST!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Three years after the war saw many changes. One, Hermione was working at a joke shop. Any human worth their pay checks would know that that in itself is odd. They would say it is even odder when they find out she works at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. WWW belongs to the twins Fred and George Weasley, her ex-boyfriends brothers. Now, most people would think that would be the most awkward thing in the world. Well it wasn't. Hermione loved working there. She had a great time, good pay, good benefits and awesome bosses.

The twins, in turn, loved that Hermione was working for them. She was brilliant and was always smiling, which was good for business. When she wasn't working on the floor she was in the back helping with payments and ordering new ingredients for their jokes. It was only natural they treated her well. She was an absolute Godsend and they let her know that every day, especially Fred.

Fred had been nursing a little crush on the women since the day she saved him during the Battle of Hogwarts. She had pushed him out of the way of the exploding wall and miraculously saved them both. He would never forget her lying on top of him, looking down to see if he was okay. Her little hands grabbing his face to make sure she could see his eyes. He had been grateful for it ever since.

When he had found out that her blood status was still preventing her from getting a job he had try to talk to the ministry to see if he could pull some strings. But alas he couldn't. So he did as any Weasley would do. He offered her a job without even talking to George. George took it surprisingly well which made Fred happy but also a little nervous. He didn't want his brother to ask questions later. The questions that would be asked wouldn't be able to be answered with words. He would have to show him memories and that was out of the question.

George, on the other hand, was not planning to ask questions. He knew without his brother telling him that Fred liked Hermione in a not so platonic way. It had been obvious since the exploding wall. He was glad that Fred had offered her the job. He knew that she was going to work hard no matter what; it was a part of her. She was also a part of the family despite her break up with Ron. Ron had been a right jack ass to her and the family kicked him out after the break up. As far as the family knew he was back with Lavender and had proceeded to knock her up.

Hermione had been graciously accepted into the fold and well taken care of by the Weasley matriarch, Molly. Molly was everyone's favorite person because of her cooking skills and advice which had never been wrong. It was actually her idea that Hermione, who hadn't been at all happy in the relationship, break up with her youngest son. It was also her that noticed that Fred liked Hermione and had urged him to try and get her the job of her dreams. Of course when that hadn't worked she convinced him to hire her himself, explaining that anything that would keep her mind busy would be better than her sitting at home wallowing in self-pity.

Which brings us back to Hermione standing in the joke shop helping what looked like a 13 year old boy find the joke product he wanted without ripping her hair out. This child was changing his mind faster than she could shout lumos and it was seriously bothering her. Of course, having a headache in this kind of situation never helps, so when he changed his mind she lost it.

"Look, if you want to keep changing your mind go find an owner. I don't know the store as well as they do."

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry for troubling you ma'am."

Hermione relaxed visibly as the boy went looking for one of the twins.

"So", said the amused voice of one of the twins, "you okay?"

"No, Fred I am not okay. What would give you the slightest inkling that I am 'okay'", Hermione said.

"I didn't expect you to be okay. I just heard that sometimes asking after ones welfare was polite in certain societies."

"Well", Hermione began, "I have a headache, Ron is still being an arse about the break up, I'm tired and I just had an annoying customer. Why don't you do the math?"

"Well I would but it seems you are talking to the wrong twin", Fred said with a chuckle, "I'm no good at math."


	2. Here's Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald shows up at work. What could go wrong?

Hermione quickly gathered up her stuff to leave work. As soon as she was packed up she was moving toward the door only to have it blocked by a tall, broad shouldered Weasley.

"Ron, get out of my before I hex you."

"Aw, that's not fair Hermione. I just wanted to come visit you at work."

"Ron, you lost the right to do that when I broke up with you."

"But Hermione we know that you didn't mean to break up with me. I know you still love me, you just don't want to admit it."

"Ronald you are officially grating on my last nerve. I have had a particularly poor day and you being here is just making it worse. Now, get out of my way before I decide to hex you."

"I would get out of her way", said a voice Hermione recognized as Fred's. She sighed in relief. When she looked at Ron, she could see he was about to make a stupid comment. So she made a decision that she would probably regret.

She pulled her wand out and turned Ron into a platypus. Fred looked at her for a second and then burst into hysterics at the animal she had chosen for Ron's punishment. Hermione blushed realizing that she had let her temper get the best of her.

"A platypus, Hermione", Fred asked with a grin. "You're getting creative with your spells."

"Yes, well working for you and George has really gotten my creative juices flowing. Now I really do wish to go home because I am now in an even worse mood than before. I will see you tomorrow."

Fred watched Hermione go with a strange sense of foreboding. He knew something was going on and she was just refusing to acknowledge it.

Hermione made her way to her flat in muggle London. She knew she could have disapparated but she felt like she needed the fresh air to clear her mind. She was having issues with how she was forced to perform during the final battle and it was affecting her personal life. She couldn't handle the stress, nor could she go to a mind healer to get the closure she needed. She needed someone that was there to help her but she didn't want her family to know.

Thinking back on her actions at work, Hermione realized that Fred probably noticed that something was wrong with her. He would have noticed her having off days or even weeks where she just didn't feel herself. He would be the safest person to go to for help, she decided. He would not judge her or make her feel uncomfortable. Going to Fred was the best idea.

Fred went back to the back room and sat down. He started thinking about Hermione's actions since the break up and realized that's when many of the problems started. Ron had become one of the biggest arses and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Unless, he jumped up and went to get George to start planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short please review.

**Author's Note:**

> So my AFF account got deleted and I'm not sure why but this website has a limited selection so I'm not to upset to post here. Reviews are welcome and much appreciated.


End file.
